


Little Angel

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a pretty little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel

Pretty little boy,  
with pretty little eyes,  
with pretty little lips,  
and pretty little smile.

Sweet child   
come to me.

Daddy is going  
to show you   
everything.


End file.
